Before and After!
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria likes John but John doesn't know Maria exists! Will some new clothes, new hair, and a new attitude get her, her man? Read and find out! : Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

John had to do it! He couldnt take it anymore. John Cena unleashed on Mike aka the Miz! Maryse was John's girlfriend well ex girlfriend now! He had to find out from his bestfriend Randy! That made John even more mad. John ran through the halls as fast as he could Randy and his girlfriend Kelly chasing after him. Maria is the new girl, she was walking down the hall at the same time John was running down the hall. Just Maria's luck John runs into her, which knocks her down! John gets up and looks at her like she was from a different planet! Randy then sees Maria on the ground so he goes and helps her up.

"Are you ok?" Randy said putting his hand out.

"Yea I guess" Maria said grabbing his hand and getting up.

"Sorry about John he is kinda mad!"Kelly said coming and standing next to Randy!

"I can tell!"Maria said kinda cold and she ment it to sound like that.

"So are you new?" Randy said giving Maria a smirk.

"Well you don't miss a thing do you?"Maria said returning the smirk and then turn around and walked away.

"Wait what's your name?" Kelly said yelling after her.

"Maria!" She yelled still not facing them. Maria just kept walking.

"Who was that?"John said coming up with a smile on his face.

"That is Maria, and why are you so happy?" Randy said noticing the smile.

"Ohh ok and I just beat the living hell out of Mike!" John said.

"Good job man! But you should have apologised to Maria you knocked her over." Randy said putting on a serious face.

"Randy John was in a rush give him a break!" Kelly said protesting for her brother!

"Whatever she will get over it!" John said smirking!

Maria had Science first period. She walks into the classroom and hands the teacher a note and Maria gets told to sit down. John comes in right after her and takes his seat. Maria's seat was right next to John's! So Maria was gonna have to deal with him for the whole year! She couldn't stop looking at him, something about him was so hypnotizing! When John heard the bell he darted out of that room like a bullet. Maria thought about him in every class. The way he dressed, his shorts his t-shirts that made no sence at all, and his hat! Maria had a thing for the ones with hats. His baby blue eyes just made Maria wanna melt, which was hard to do! Unfortunatly John didn't know Maria even exsisted until lunch when Kelly invited Maria to sit with them. Of course Maria excepted!

"So John this is Maria!" Kelly said as she walked to John and Randy!

"I know I sit by her in one of my classes." John said staring at something.

"Dude what are you staring at?" Randy said waving his hand infront of John's face!

"Torrie!" John said straight out! "Imma go talk to her! Wish me luck!" John said and with that he left! As he left Maria let out a sigh which Kelly and Randy noticed.

"Maria whats wrong?"Kelly and Randy said at the same time. They paused and looked at eachother and laughed! They then turned their attention back to Maria. Maria was staring at John flirting with Torrie. Maria was gonna be sick. "Maria are you ok?" Kelly said!

"No, I like him! John I like him!" Maria said not taking her eyes off John and Torrie until she looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek. Maria whiped it away with her hand, grabbed her bag and ran out of the caffeteria. Kelly and Randy just looked at Maria and where she went! Maria liked John she couldn't help it she did! 


	2. The Makeover

Maria was rushing through the halls when she hears her name being called. She recongnised the voice, Randy was following her! Maria was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Randy would not give up, Maria eventully got to her locker and put her head into her locker! Randy came up to her and rubbed her head. Maria just kept her head in her locker not looking at Randy. Randy just kept rubbing Maria's head.

"Maria why are you so upset about this?" Randy said pulling Maria so she wouls look at him!

"Randy he doens't even know I exist!"Maria said in between sobs. "How can I get him?" Maria asked seriously

"Maria I dont know!"Randy said trying to get off the subject.

"Randy I want him. I will do whatever it takes to get him!" Maria said as she was about to walk away.

"Alright come by my house tonight and I will tell you what to do, ok?" Randy said as he wrote his address on her hand.

"Oh my god. Randy you are a life saver! I love you! as a friend though." Maria said as she pulled him in for a hug and then skip back to lunch! Randy just smiles at her and then eventually follows her. The rest of the day Maria could not stop thinking about John and how he will love her when Randy changes her. As the day went on Maria became more and more nervous! She looked in mirrors everytime she could. She would miss her brown/blonde hair, Randy would make it like bleach blonde or something. She would miss her comfortable clothes, her jeans and her t-shirts! He would probably make her wear something that makes her look like a whore likeTorrie because that is what John likes! It was the last period of the day, and Maria had to sit by John. Maria walks into the room and sees John sitting there smiling at her and patting the seat next to him. Maria rolls her eyes and goes next to him!

"Hey Maria."John said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi." Maria said as she looked out the window! She didn't want to talk to him right now. She was upset and nervous and all these emotions were just running through her!

"Whats wrong?" John said as he tried to see her face.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Maria said as she walked up to the front of the room and got a pass. Maria walked out of the room and right after Maria left John went up and asked to go to the nurse and then he got a pass! John knew this school a lot better then Maria so he took the short way and was leaning on the wall next to the nurse. Maria comes walking up and then sees him and stops immediately. Maria was crying and John saw that! Maria wasn't good at hiding things like that! Maria quickly turns around and walks away. John pushes off the wall and runs after her. John catches up to her and grabs her hand making her turn around. Maria just looked around looking anywhere but at John!

"What?" Maria said as she pulled her arm away. Maria pushed past him, and walked away!

"Sorry thought you were someone else!" John said as she watched her leave!

That night Maria was wondering if she should just give up on John or go over to Randy's house and have him transform her. Maria stared at her hand with Randy's address on it. She got up went to her bathroom and looked into the mirror! She looked at her phone to see the time, she grabbed her purse and her keys and ran downstairs and out the door. Maria ran to her car and got in and started it! She looked at her hand, and she drove off to Randy's house. Once she was there she got out of her car and went and knocked on the door! Randy answers it and is shocked to see Maria there.

"Change me?" Maria asked hopefull.

"Of course come on in. Kelly is here, to you know help me!" Maria looked at Randy weird. "Don't worry!"

"Maria I wanna dye your hair, come here and sit!" Kelly said pointing to the chair inront of the morror. Maria did as she was told. Kelly grabbed a bunch of colors and held them next to Maria's face. Kelly must have went through ten colors before she found the perfect color! Maria couldn't see anything they were doing! That made Maria nervous.

"Ok so we did you hair and I love it!" Kelly said pulling Randy over to look at Maria!

"Wow!" Randy said staring at Maria. Kelly hit Randy in the arm whitch made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Does she look ok?"Kelly said getting the clothes that she bought for Maria out of the bags!

"She looks great!" Randy said still staring at Maria.

"Ok so go try this on. John is gonna fall in love with you!" With that Maria went into the bathroom to change! Kelly picked out a blue dress with a black belt. Maria felt kinda wierd in it! Maria Kanellis does not wear dresses! Kelly knocked on the door and came in she gave Maria some black high heels which Maria was deffinitly not comfortable in. Kelly fixed Maria's hair and then she put a black and blue hair thing in it! Maria and Kelly came out and Randy just stared at Maria! Maria felt a little weird because Randy was staring at her. "Ok so we are meeting John at the club so lets go!" With that they all grabbed there jackets and went to the car to go to the club! 


	3. The Club and unexpected surprise!

Maria, Randy, Kelly are all in Randy's car heading to the club. Maria is getting nervous, she didn't know about this whole changing thing. The car ride was basically silent except for the music which was blasting through the radio. When they got to the club Maria hopped out and took one last look in the mirror before getting drug by Kelly to the club. Maria took in a deep breath and opened the doors. Maybe she was expecting everyone to stare at her like in the movies, but that didn't happen they didn't even know she was there. Like most of her life. She saw Randy waving at her to come over and she could see John looking at her and then telling Randy something.

"Umm who is that?" John asked nodding in Maria's direction.

"Silly that is Maria!" Kelly said laughing at John.

"She didn't look like that today at school." John said as he looked at Maria while she almost crashed and burned on the heels Kelly had her wear. John laughed at her, but not a bad laugh like a 'that was cute' laugh. "She looks hot."

"Umm well maybe you just didn't pay that much of attention to her." Randy said staring at Maria.

"Umm no I pay attention to people in my class especially people I sit next to and I sit next to her and she didn't look like that!"

"Umm ok we made her prettier for tonight." Kelly confessed looking at Randy staring at Maria. Kelly couldn't help but smile, her brother had a crush.

"Heyy" Maria said as she walked up to the table. Randy got up and gave her a hug. "Did it work?" Maria whispered into his ear.

"Yea he thinks you're hot." Randy whispered back

"Maria wanna dance…. maybe?" John said cutting the hug short not to Randy's liking.

"Sorry John she had a dance partner." Randy said pulling Maria too the dance floor. Maria looked back and mouthed 'Sorry.' Maria and Randy were on the dance floor, Maria decided not to ask randy why he just did what he did, it was probably because Maria had to play 'hard to get.' Maria decided to enjoy the dance with Randy. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Maria felt him pull her close, she didn't mind it actually. Her body fit perfectly against his. She felt safe which was weird because she didn't want to feel safe. Maria never feels safe in a guy's arms unless she likes them and Maria didn't like Randy… at least she didn't think she did. Randy was having the same thoughts about Maria, he liked her and he knew it. John was not going to steel this girl away from him, he already stole Mickie, Torrie, Candice, Maryse he is not going to let him steal Maria. Randy felt someone tapping on his shoulder, it was John.

"Umm can I cut in.?" John said looking at Maria and then turning his attention back to Maria.

"Yes!" Maria said without hesitation. Randy stepped back to allow John to get to Maria. Randy walked away and John put his hands on Maria's waist and Maria put hers around John's neck. "So why did you decide to ask me to dance I thought you didnt even know I existed.?"

"Do you want the truth?" John asked. Maria was scared and nervouse so she couldn't talk. She just nodded. "Well I didn't untill you walkined into the club, I mean I was a jerk to you and I know that. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"John I I..." Maria got cut off by the man of her dreams lips being presed against hers. John is kissing Maria. Maria felt the butterflies coming... nope tose are more like BOMBS! Maria never wanted to let go and neither did John. It was the best kiss of her life, and it was the best of his too. When they broke apart she decided to finish to her sentance. "Ilike you!"

"Well I would hope so. You kissed me back!" John said flashing her a smirk while he out his arm around Maria's back and walked over to the table. Kelly was talking to Punk while Randy was staring into space. Randy looked at John and Maria while they kissed and John went to get drinks. Maria floped down on the chair and stared into space.

"Got your man?" Kelly said looking at Maria,=.

"Yea I have him and I am never letting go!" Maria said looking bake at John and biting her lip.

"Well congatulations Maria I hope you have a great life with John and you two are happy with eachother because you two deserve eachother." Randy said as he stormed out of the club.

"Umm did I do something wrong?" Maria asked turing toward Kelly.

"You don't know?"

"Umm no am I supposed to?" Maria asked.

"Randy likes you."

No he doesnt he wanted to help me be with John.!"

"Ok you haven't even been here two days and you already ahve the two hottest guys falling for you." Kelly said as she turned back to talk to Punk. Maria didn't believe it Randy couldn't like her... could he?


End file.
